


I'm a cry-baby...

by lostlittlesammie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlittlesammie/pseuds/lostlittlesammie
Summary: A short story about a cry-baby...





	I'm a cry-baby...

I've always been a cry-baby, always been fast to let the tears drop, even without meaning too and i’ve always been bullied for it. Tho its not that bad, i’ve learned to laugh it off and smile even when im crying, but… i still wish that other people would show some sympathy and not just laugh or stare at me…  
I get that it’s rare to see someone of my age cry that much, but i can’t help it… i cry a lot and what's so wrong with that?!... tho i guess it could be worse… i could be completely feelingless or something…

But yeah i’m a cry-baby, but i’m not the only one... there's a lost like me after all, i see them every time i rise and every time i fall again. I see them hugging their pillow, stuffed animal or maybe even another person, i see them in all ages, genders and skin tones, with all different kinds of live, i see them cry from sorrow, pain, anger or happiness. I see them all cry, and i cry with them, both when i’m up high in the night sky and when i’m down low, moving around on the earth in human form.

I always cry with the ones who need it, and i make sure they know, either by letting my tears reach the earth in the form of rain or by letting my light shine on them at night, or even by just letting them feel a calm after their tears have stopped falling.

And i don’t mind being bullied by the other sky beings, if it means that the people of earth never cry alone.

So look at the sky my child, the moon is weeping with you.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this then hopefully it will make you feel less alone...


End file.
